Sucker Punched
by BlackWolf99
Summary: this is a ghost hunt story, that follows the movie sucker punch, and contains menshion of yaoi and has 5 pairings main lin mai. dont like dont read. i dont own anything! except the boy i threw in to fill the gap XD R&R


Ghost hunt/sucker punch.

Mai and the other girls from S.P.R go missing and no one could find them (also belladonna Anderson a young omnioji being trained by Lin, he is a short black haired brown eyed pale skinned and he is also a trained witch (from his mother's side)).

JB/MH MM/Y MT/LK A/B B/K.

This was written from memory so I apologise for mistakes or something I missed.

This has one Yaoi pairing; this story is based on the story line of sucker punch.

Soft core =D

I don't own anything except belladonna Anderson (who yes is a boy and the submissive of the Yaoi relationship).

Please do not comment on my spelling/gramma I don't have time to do much more than write the story's in my free time and remember it is your choice to read this story.

You have been warned.

Chapter 1 the voice.

Mai was reading a book in her room when she heard a beautiful melody accompanied by a violin, she stood and walked towards the door in her leggings and large shirt unlocking it and walking up the driveway in a dazed and stood on the side of the road.

A mist blew in around her and if one of her neighbours had been looking out at the mist they would have seen her be lifted onto a mare and then six horses gallop down the road and vanish with the mist.

The next day at S.P.R Naru and the others were getting worried it was already lunch time and none of the girls, or even Lin's apprentice had showed up at the office and they weren't answering calls.

Lin was frantic even before he came to the office, because his apprentice was living with him and had been missing all morning.

When they asked around they also discovered Madoka was also missing.

"We will split up Lin and I will look for Mai and belladonna, john and Yasu will look for Maseko and Madoka, and Monk san will look for Ayako."

Naru laid the plan down for them and they all jumped into action to find the missing people.

Mai was seated in darkness, alone when the doors open and a man in a priests get up grabbed her by the arm and leads her into a dull building and guards lead her deeper into the facility, stopping in a room with other girls sitting at tables, a black haired girl and a pink haired women both clad in grey dresses like the other girls where playing a messed up game of chess, on a raised stage was a red head women with tear tracks while an older women with a staff tapping on the ground playing music saying.

"You are safe, you are in control nothing can harm you"

The priest and the man with the key talked she took in her surroundings not paying much attention to what they were saying.

"I told the police she went mad when her mother died but the truth is… a little more complicated."

"That doesn't matter now about the money…"

Mai looked around curiously until the girls playing chess caught her eye.

"Cheater!"

The black haired girl yelled smacking the table away she lunged at the other girl.

"Girls! Girls!, Blondie Amber stop it!"

The man with the key that said blue went to break them up.

When he came back Mai was wearing a sailor shirt and a short white pleated skirt with a white headband.

Blue had a suit on and the women were doing some sort of sick play.

Before the women in the chair called a stop and pulled off the brown wig showing her red hair.

The man called to the women.

"Sweet pea how about you show this little baby doll around?"

She gave him an annoyed look.

"Let me guess the priest brought you here from the shelter."

"Blue I have too much to do let my brother rocket show her around, rocket!"

She called and a short black haired pale boy came over and sweat pea left when she got there.

"I want you to show her around, the high roller is going to come for her in a week and do a little flower picking."

The priest went to grab her shoulder before he left but she spat in his face then dragged off by rocket.

When the two were in the hall rocket was giggling.

They went into a room and rocket sat on a bed.

"Blue owns the club and we are the entertainment"

At her blank look rocket got a guilty look and pointed.

"Flick the switch."

Baby doll did.

The bed moved around.

"We got to make them feel special"

Later that night baby doll was in the bathroom sobbing, finally rocket came in and crouched beside her and petted her head.

Baby was cleaning the halls when she heard distressed yelling and went to find out what it was, she walked into the kitchen and saw the cook on top of rocket and she ran over grabbed one of the knifes in his holder and held it to his throat.

"Let him go pig!"

He released rocket and nodded, the two ran out of the kitchen and she dropped the knife.

Please excuse any mistakes I make and didn't see

Chapter 2 the dance

The girls were in a ballet room stretching.

"God she is so annoying."

Groaned the black haired girl.

"She is just scared we were all like that at first too, and the high roller is going to get her in a week poor girl."

Said the pink haired women.

The black haired girl snorted.

"Please she is no virgin, besides you feel sorry for every one amber."

Suddenly rocket came in with baby doll.

"baby this is blonde amber and sweet pea, guys this is baby doll"

The black haired girl lifted her shoulder the pink hair grinned happily and waved and the red head nodded. (The names respectively.)

Then women with a staff came in.

"Alright who... baby doll, you look fit enough, let the music fill you up and dance."

The short brunet girl stood in the middle of the room and as the music went the women bashed the staff to the beat.

Suddenly she stopped the music and went up whispering so only baby would hear.

"If you do not dance you do not have a purpose and we do not keep things that do not have a purpose"

Her Swedish accent prominent.

"Again!"

She called, this time the brunet started swaying to the music and her mind scape faded to a snowy temple.

She walked inside and saw a boy with black hair and a suit with pricing black eye and smile lighting up his face.

"Hello"

She said.

"Shoes"

"What?"

"Your shoes, they are tracking snow on the floor."

She looked down at her feet.

"Oh would you like me to take them off?"

"The time for that has passed."

He kept cleaning the samurai sword.

"What's your name?"

"I have a lot of names but you may call me gene."

"I'm…well I don't really know I guess baby doll"

He smiled at her.

"I know your name, what are you looking for?"

"I don't know a way out?"

"Freedom that wasn't so hard, the path to freedom you must collect five items a map, fire a knife and a key."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"You said five that is only four."

"The fifth item is a mystery nobody knows what it is."

"Naru"

She wined.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't know where that came from, gene what am I supposed to do?"

He chuckled and held out the sword.

"These are your weapons take them and you can fight back, you have all the weapons you need use them."

She took the sword and placed it in a sheath and attacked it to her back, and holstered her gun.

Gene walked her to the door.

"Now defend yourself"

He closed the door behind her and she saw three samurai statues with glowing eyes.

She unsheathed her sword and the one with a spear ran towards her hitting her through the double doors and into the building that had no gene inside it.

She dodged the weapon repeatedly and finally cut him down with her blade.

(Sorry not that good at fighting scans)

She just dodged backwards when a rocket landed were she was.

And hid behind a pillar when the largest of the three status started firing a machine gun at her.

"she had finally made her was up and into the giant losing her sword outside, she pulled out her gun and fired twice into its skull and it fell to the ground baby just walking off it putting away her gun and grabbing her sword and yanking the blade out of the ground.

The last samurai took two steps back and she squatted down and redyed her last attack, snow moving quickly around her and she lunched at the last one slicing him clean in half.

She closed her eyes and she was back in the dance room panting.

Rocket and amber ran over to her.

"Oh my god wow!"

Chapter 3 the plan

And were still talking about it in the dressing room when sweet pea had enough.

"Madam was impressed, she isn't impressed easily."

Rocket giggled.

"Alright drop it, it was just a bunch of jyraiding and groaning, mine has meaning its personal it's not just a bunch of titillation, what the heck dose yours mean?"

Growled sweet pea.

"It means I'm going to escape."

The red head snorted.

Baby flipped over the little black board on the wall and wrote.

"Map, fire, knife, key"

Rocket piped up.

"Oh blue has a map in his office!"

"Then that's the first thing we are going to need"

The red head snorted.

"And how are you going to get these things?"

"I will dance"

"What while we run around picking pockets while you are up there with the perfect alibi?"

"You saw them while I'm dancing no one will know you are there"

"Gust give her a chance sweet!"

"What are you guys suddenly best friends now?"

Rocket hesitated.

"Baby saved me from the cook, he was on top of me and I cried out and baby was there like that"

She clicked her fingers.

"She had a knife to his thought"

It took a bit but rocket and the others convinced the red head to join them.

Blue and the others went to see baby dance after pea told them she was.

Soon baby was just outside a cathedral wreckage and rocket came to get her.

"He is here"

They both came in to see gene in a camo.

"alright today we will be getting a map from the Nazis, they have found a way to reanimate their dead for the front lines by using steam power, so don't feel bad about killing them they are already dead"

After saying that he head shotted a zombie Nazi.

Pea was looking at a young boy in army uniform.

"Oh and amber I have something spicule for you"

The others started moving and working together and amber got into a robot.

(I'm skipping till the end cuz I'm lazy and can remember well how the fight went.)

She came back from her trance state and later she was taping the map to the bottom of the draw.

"Next is fire."

The others turned to amber.

"What?"

The pink haired girl asked.

"This time it's you, your client is the mayor I've never seen him without a stogi in his mouth"

"EW I hate thous thing takes me forever to get the stink out of my hair, what I can't do that how do I do that!"

"Where does he keep it?"

Asked blonde.

"Here the left chest pocket."

She said douching her chest.

"Then you just kiss the neck reach in and bam you have it."

"Yeah I can do that... Kiss the neck."

That night baby was put on the stage and madam started her speech.

"I apologise for the raw state of the dance, let the show begin.

Baby was dressed in a white swimsuit with a silver belt.

She started sawing back and forth.

She appeared in a plane driven by amber with gene starting his lecture.

(Time skip)

They were celebrating after baby had taped the lighter to the bottom of the draw.

"Woo baby for a well done performance"

And blonde gave amber a hug.

"What are we toasting to?"

The voice of blue cut through the excitement like a hot knife through butter.

"…just that baby did a good job, you know how scary it is your first time."

Sweet pea saved them with that comment.

"Of course because it couldn't be anything else, no it's not like people are stealing!"

He looked at amber.

"Or messing with my shit!"

He looked at sweet pea.

"Whatever is it is going to STOP!"

The girls and rocket flinched.

He then left the room.

"It's over, he knows"

"Come on we are nearly there!"

Rocket argued.

"No, it's over there will be no, "oh I'm sorry blue I don't do it again" you'll be DEAD!"

Rocket was almost in tears.

"We're already dead."

"The next is."

Baby started but was cut off by rocket.

"The cook, I'll do it."

"You guys are crazy, I'm out"

Sweet said and left the room.

Baby crossed off the knife as well.

And they were working in the kitchen while blonde went to get the music.

Blonde was crying and sat down against the wall.

Madam came out of the door and knelt down next to blonde.

"What is wrong child?"

The raven haired girl shook her head.

"Nothing."

Madam touched her shoulder.

"I know that look, you think you are alone and no one can help you, I can I am good listener."

Blue came from around the corner.

"Yes do tell."

"Where is blonde?"

Rocket asked pealing the potato quickly.

"She will be here."

Baby said to calm him.

Suddenly sweet pea came in.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"Sweet I'm so glad you changed your mind."

Rocket gushed.

"I'm only here to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

"We can't wait any longer"

Amber grabbed the radio and changed the channel she also bolted the door with a broom, rocket pushed the tray of potatoes off the bench and baby got up, rocket pushed the cook into a seat.

"You're going to want to watch this."

Baby started dancing and appeared in a chopper driven by amber.

"Baby if you can get the fifth item and use it I will tell you you're name, deal?"

Baby nodded and he gave the briefing.

(Time skip)

Chapter 4 the accident

The water from the potato's met with the exposed cords on the wire of the radio cutting the music off.

The cook saw sweet take the knife and he pulled the other out and stabbed at sweet but rocket jumped in the way and the music started again just before they saw rocket get stabbed, sending them back into the mission world.

"Sweet when you get out tell mom I love her"

She then pressed the button and sweet was jet packed up to baby's grip from the chopper.

"ROCKET!"

When they came to the girls were crying and sweet was holding rocket.

The doors where banged open by blue and his guards.

"Oh god."

Blue groaned.

"Get her out of here! you inbred PIG! What have you done?"

The cook backed away, sweet was screaming.

"Look at what you did!"

He screamed at sweet.

"Put her in confinement and get them ready for the show!"

The girls were dragged off and where still crying in the dressing room.

Baby was sobbing as madam put on her glittery outfit and was putting the skirt on wen blue came in.

"It's alright just finish getting her dressed."

"Care to explain this?"

He flipped the chalk board over.

"Hm, map fire knife key, hm seems this chicken was counted a little before it was hatched"

He tapped the chalk board with the gun in his hand.

"Our dear blonde came to us desperate to get her sisters off this dangerous course."

"Oh no, blonde"

They sobbed.

"I will not tolerate thieves!"

He shot amber in the head.

"And I'm sorry blonde but we really hate snitches"

He shot blonde in the head as well and went to the guard he took to gun from in the first place.

"Take it, I hate guns"

The women left where screaming.

"Leave!"

He commanded.

"Not you my little baby doll."

"if you weren't going to make me so much money I would have had you by now but do you know what that makes me feel like?."

She didn't answer but was backed up to the desk and mirror.

"It makes me feel like a kid in the sand box and every one else gets to play with my toys except me, so now I'm going to take my toys and go home."

He grabbed her by the neck and tried to kiss her, her back smashed the mirror then she stopped.

"What did you lose your fight?"

Her hand went down.

"No I just found it"

She grabbed the knife taped to the bottom of the desk and stabbed it into his shoulder, grabbed the key and using her foot against his chest ripped it from his neck grabbed the other items and ran, she unlocked the cell sweet was in.

"Were is Blondie and amber?"

Baby's voice cracked as she spoke.

"It's just us now"

They went to the supply closet near the fire alarm and lit a piece of cloth in a bottle of a flammable liquid and threw it in their starting a large blaze, and they ran for the door and waited at the metal doors and when the fire alarm went off the doors auto opened and they got through, when they got outside they saw men.

"No we are trapped!"

Baby was chanting to herself.

"Map, fire, knife, key one thing more one thing more…it's me"

She poked her forehead.

"of course its me it has to be me, sweet pea I'm going to go out there, take the key and when you get to the gate run don't look back get to a bus stop and go don't stop!."

"Baby no"

"Sweet this is my destiny."

She walked out shining like a goddess and walked towards them, sweet was at the gate and looked at her with a tear filled face before she ran.

"Where are you going darling?"

He smirked

She smirked right back at him before she swung her foot up and kicked him between the legs and took the punch he sent to her with a defiant and proud look and stance, she had won, she was free.

She faded into darkness and she saw gene.

"You said you would tell me my name, you promised."

She smiled.

Gene chuckles.

"Indeed I did Mai."

Suddenly her memories came flooding back.

Sweet pea got to the bus and saw the driver was a young man with black hair and eyes.

"Excuse me miss we would like to ask you some questions"

Two officers approached her.

"I'm sorry sirs but I don't know what this woman could know about anything around here she has been on this bus since Tokyo.

"We apologise miss"

"Oh and officers she has been a pleasure the whole ride."

"Yes we get it"

They left and she looked at him.

"I don't have a ticket"

"I know pick a seat in the back and get some sleep we have a quite way to go"

She fell asleep and her memory's came back, when she woke she was in a grave yard and there were five horses there next to each person, she jumped on the mare near her and rode to S.P.R in hopes of the others being able to save the other four.

She rode all the way to the stairs dismounted and took them by two.

"NARU!"

The boys were up in a flash.

"Ayako!"

"The others are still at the grave yard! I was the only one who woke up!"

"Show us the way!"

They all ran down the stairs and while Ayako mounted the mare again they got in the van and followed the horse to the misty graveyard.

They found three horses standing around separately.

"What this can't be there was four before! One is missing!"

They found Maseko Belladonna and Madoka but Mai was nowhere to be found.

Lin was frantic.

"MAI, MAI, MAI!"

"Lin lets wake them up first then we have every one to help find Mai."

It was not all that hard to wake them up a few pats on the cheek and their eye's opened.

Lin jumped on the stallion that was next to belladonna and rode off leaving them to look on their own.

His shiki warned him to stop and when he threw a stick from the ground it bounced off a barrier, he made his shiki open a hole in the barrier big enough to get him and the horse through and he saw her, she was slung over the back of the horse and it was moving.

"No wonder we couldn't find her."

He said to himself.

Chapter 5 the final battle.

He was shaking her and he heard a voice a melody he found creepy, it was accompanied by a violin.

"Do not wake her up!"

"Mai wake up!"

She did and the spirit was annoyed to no end now.

"NO she is mine! She is the one who helped the woman escape!"

Lin was doing all he could with his shiki to keep the spirit away.

"Lin, oh god I'm back."

She looked at the ghost and glared the most evil glair Lin had ever seen.

"You did that to me and my friends didn't you?"

She was enraged that he put them through that.

And just like that she had a blade in her hand and kicked the horse into a gallop slicing the ghosts arm off.

"Lin don't let him escape!"

Lin's shiki went straight to work forming a barrier around the two.

"Be careful Mai!"

She jumped from her mare and ran her finger along the flat of her blade and it started snowing the others had come onto the scan when she crouched in the mini snow tornado and flew bringing her sword in an arc and landing.

The ghost then fell to pieces as the wounds caught up with the fast swings of the blade, so fast you couldn't even see it, the ghost froze over, frozen chunks on the floor.

"Mal"

Lin ran over and cradled her in his arms.

"Let's go back to S.P.R"

Mai nodded smiling and was on Lin's lap while she and Ayako told everyone what happened in the state they were in.

Maseko was leaning against John, Madoka was sitting on the floor between Yasu's legs, Ayako was sitting with Monk leaning on her and Naru had the whole couch he was on the end and Belladonna was resting his head on Naru's lap.

Lin petted Mai's head.

"My Mai I will never let you go through something like that again."

He vowed and sealed it with a kiss.

"My hero"

She giggled and Lin took her home to rest and not is out of his sight at the same time.


End file.
